Christmas on the Mothership
by Luna Riven
Summary: Da'an learns about Christmas and wants to share it with someone he cares about. Mwahaha! And insanity is the result.Just a cute little Christmas oneshot. I had fun writing it.


Okay, random Earth Final Conflict Christmas fic! I had fun writing it and it was written in about an hour, so it should be fun! Please review!! Happy reviews inspire me to write more! And flames keep my hands warm when they turn the heat off.

Disclaimer: Earth Final Conflict and its characters in no way belong to me. All I own is this computer, my medicine, and a down blanket.

Christmas on the Mothership

It was all quiet in the North American Taelon Embassy. The air outside was cold and it was snowing and inside it was comfortably warm.

It was perfectly calm that December 20th, when North American companion Da'an suddenly asked, "Major Kincaid, what is Christmas?"

Liam turned to stare at him, flabbergasted.

Da'an quickly explained, "I have heard a great deal of humans talking about it. They seem very excited. I have read the story behind it, but I do not understand why humans would be so jovial about a child being born in a barn that would grow up to be persecuted and crucified.

"And many humans that I have observed do not seem to celebrate Christmas specifically for the child. Why do they celebrate it?"

Liam stared at the Taelon companion, attempting to comprehend the sudden question and formulate an answer. He searched the memories of his parents for a clue. Da'an waited patiently.

"Well…" Liam began. "It's a time to get together with family and friends and enjoy each other's company. A lot of people give gifts to each other. Everyone just feels really happy around Christmas"

"Family and friends exchange gifts?" Da'an asked.

"Well, yeah," Liam said, thinking. "Parents give gifts to their children and children give gifts to their parents and friends give each other gifts. A lot of people also give to charities."

"Parents give gifts to their children…" Da'an repeated, contemplating. _He could… but no, he would hate the thought of it. But still…_

Liam just shrugged and went back to his work.

Four days later, on Christmas Eve, Zo'or sat on the Mothership, brooding. So many of the volunteers had taken time off. It was nearly impossible to find good help. Ronald Sandoval stood in the shadows, ever near the Synod leader's side.

Da'an approached Zo'or and Zo'or shifted his gaze toward him. His parent was holding a ludicrous looking package. It was small and wrapped in dizzyingly bright patterned paper and had an absurd green bow on the top.

"What is your reason for coming?" he demanded in a voice that scared puppies.

"I have come to give you a Christmas present," Da'an told him calmly. "I have been told that human parents often give their children gifts for Christmas."

Sandoval shot Liam a look from the shadows. Liam just shrugged a little and tried his best to look innocent.

Zo'or just gaped at Da'an. "You should not allow such frivolous human customs cloud your judgment," he said, doing his best to sound aloof.

"You are very welcome. Merry Christmas," Da'an responded in his you-know-I'm-right-and-you-will-admit-it-sooner-or-later-whether-you-like-it-or-not voice and placed the parcel on the arm of Zo'or's chair and left with Liam.

Zo'or stared at offending box. What insanity had possessed his parent to partake in such a ridiculous human custom? Parents giving gifts to children?

"Don't you have anything to do?" he snapped at Sandoval.

"Yes, of course," Sandoval replied quietly and quickly left the bridge.

Zo'or continued to stare at the box. He poked it with one long finger. Nothing happened. He poked it again, harder. It shifted a little but nothing else. He glanced around the bridge to absolutely sure no one was there to see. Curiosity was getting the better of him. He tore off the bright paper much like a child on Christmas morning. Inside was a plain box. He opened the top and peered inside. He paused a moment to consider and lifted out the contents of the box.

It was a large clear crystal. On the base was an inscription that read:

Meditation crystal

Promotes calmness,

Clear thought,

And practical thinking

"What an outrageous and ridiculous and utterly human tradition," he said to the empty room and went back to gazing intently at the pretty crystal.

In the shadows just outside the room, Sandoval slid open his global and sent a message of a single word to Liam Kincaid: _Successful_.

---------++++

Mwahahaha!!! Fear it!! I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it. If there's something that could make it better in anyway, please tell me!!! If not, review anyway.

I'm thinking about writing a companion piece to this (sorry, no pun intended). Do you think I should?

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!


End file.
